The use of polymeric materials such as polyethylene to form films suitable for packaging applications are generally known. Such films may be single layer or multiple layer films formed via any conventional film process, for example a blown film process.
However, there is a need for a polyethylene composition that provides improved processability and optical properties while maintaining acceptable levels of oxygen transmission rate as well as moisture vapor transmission rate.